dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
DBS018
Animage Magazine Unveils “Dragon Ball Super” October Schedule is the eighteenth episode of the Dragon Ball Super anime. Summary Gokū and Whis arrive at planet Beerus. Vegeta welcomes Whis home while Whis tells Vegeta that he has brought Gokū along with him because he wants to receive training as well, although the Saiyan prince isn't surprised since he knew Gokū would come sooner or later. Gokū remarks on Vegeta's ki and notes that it has a different quality to it than when he was on Earth six months ago. After Whis leaves to attend to his sweets that he received from Bulma, Vegeta takes Gokū to Beerus' bedroom. Vegeta gives Gokū an apron to wear like him and explains that their job is to change Beerus' sheets and blanket. However, the simple job proves to be a challenge as Beerus' sleeping antics (such as randomly hitting anything in his bed's vicinity) and not wanting to disturb a grumpy Hakaishin prevents the Saiyan duo from accomplishing the job. Eventually, Beerus grabs Gokū's leg in an arm lock; Vegeta tells Gokū to levitate himself, which gives Vegeta the opportunity to change Beerus' sheets and blankets. After successfully changing the sheets and blankets, Vegeta manages to make Beerus levitate down to his bed and let Gokū go with dried sardine, to which the Hakaishin takes the bait and eats the dried sardine. With Beerus sleeping on his clean sheets and blanket, Vegeta declares the job to be done; Gokū asks if Vegeta has been doing this everyday, to which Vegeta exclaims that what he has been doing is merely chores, much to Gokū's shock. While cleaning the outside of the castle, Vegeta explains that Whis will train then as long as they do chores. Next, Vegeta and Gokū clean the Oracle Fish's bowls and afterwards they must cut a field of grass. As they cut the grass, Vegeta tells Gokū that after doing the chores their training will begin. Motivated, Gokū decides to finish cutting the grass before Vegeta, to which Vegeta refuses to let Gokū train first. The Saiyan duo cut the grass at a fast pace, allowing them to complete the chore. Whis appears and decides to begin the training. Before the training begins, Whis presents Gokū with a new dogi to wear while training. Gokū changes into his new clothes and thanks Whis. The training begins; Whis explains that Gokū and Vegeta must put their hands into weights and lift it up. Then, they must run a lap around Beerus' Planet while carrying the weights. Gokū tries lifting his weights but finds it to be difficult. Vegeta demonstrates for Gokū but finds difficulty as well, to which Whis explains that he doubled Vegeta's weights. Eventually, Gokū and Vegeta manage to lift their weights and begin their lap. However, Whis tells them to start running because if they don't the path behind them will disappear and if they fall off they will be thrown into another dimension, never able to return. Despite the incredible weights hindering them, Gokū and Vegeta pick up the pace and manage to outrun the disappearing path. While running, Gokū asks Vegeta if he has been doing this everyday, but Vegeta replies that carrying the weights is nothing more than the tip of the iceberg and warns Gokū to brace himself for what is next. Whis is surprised to see Gokū and Vegeta handle the training well. Suddenly, the Oracle Fish appears who tells Whis that it is time; Whis teleports Gokū and Vegeta to Beerus' bedroom which is what Vegeta warned Gokū about. The sleeping Hakaishin attacks the Saiyan duo in a grumpy rage and blasts them with an Atomic Sphere from his mouth, then falls back into his deep slumber. Gokū and Vegeta survive Beerus' Atomic Sphere, which pleases Whis and decides to end their training for today. Later that night in a room within the castle, Gokū is exhausted from the training and is impressed that he is still alive after being hit by Beerus' unrestrained Atomic Sphere. Gokū admits that the training is great but dislikes the chores, to which Vegeta tells Gokū that he won't let him skip out of his chores, but Gokū has fallen asleep already. While playing a game, the Oracle Fish asks Whis if his training is a bit too harsh. Whis explains that Gokū and Vegeta's strength is the height of a tree while the strength of a god is the height of the castle, saying that they must raise the level of their ki without becoming Super Saiyan otherwise they won't become stronger. Whis wonders if the Oracle Fish is concerned for the Saiayn duo, but the Oracle Fish replies that if they die then the great amount of snacks he will get will stop. As Gokū is sleeping, Vegeta is continuing his training by lifting the heavy weights from earlier, not wanting to lose to Gokū. The next day, Whis explains that Gokū and Vegeta's training will be a sparing session with him, which surprises Vegeta who has never spared with Whis before. Gokū and Vegeta attack Whis who easily dodges their every attack. Whis stops Gokū and Vegeta, explaining that they are not fast enough because they think too much which puts a limit on their speed. Whis explains that to increase their speed, each part of their body must think independently which is a difficult technique to master, saying that even Beerus has not perfected this technique. However, Whis says that mastering this technique will enable them to avoid any dangerous situation that may arise. Elsewhere in the universe on Sorbet's spaceship, a soldier informs Sorbet that the natives' uprising on Planet 448 is heating up and their men cannot hold out any longer. Sorbet orders more soldiers to be sent there but the soldier replies that there are not enough men. Sorbet decides to withdraw from the planet. Suddenly, a beam of light causes Sorbet's spaceship to spin out of control. The beam of light stop at a planet and two individuals appear. The female (who looks similar to Whis) tells Champa (a bulky version of Beerus) that they have arrived. Champa orders the female who he calls Vados to destroy the planet. With a simple tap of her staff, Vados destroys the planet. However, Champa notes the destroyed planet was not their destination, to which Vados says that it wasn't the right place from the beginning, much to Champa's chagrin who is annoyed that Vados didn't tell him sooner but Vados defends herself saying that he would not have listened to her. Champa orders Vados to go to the next planet; the mysterious duo begin traveling to their next destination. Credits References Category:Dragon Ball Super Episodes